Fundamental Woodsong
Fundamental Woodsong You know the simplest forms of ancient lyrical magic that draws upon the forces of nature. Prerequisites: Elf or Fey, Knowledge (Nature) 4 ranks, Perform (Singing) 2 ranks Benefit: You can perform a fundamental Woodsong using one of your magical charge per dayWoodsongs are divine spells as they draw power from the nature. All Woodsongs have only a verbal component unless noted, and all actions are considered standard except noted. Woodsongs only function in woodland areas. The singer must succeed on Perform check (DC 10) for the Woodsong to function, otherwise the dweomer dissipates due to a failed tune. The perfomer also adds his Charisma modifier to all spell save DCs that a song produces. These are simple Woodsongs you have mastered to perform: - Arrow Bides: As a Swift Action, the Elf sings for the next ten rounds, ensuring that, should the arrow miss its mark, that it falls to the ground intact. The Elf knows where the arrow has landed if she is within 100 feet of it in the round the arrow is fired. - Seek the Stream: The Elf sings this song when exploring an unknown area or when seeking water. This Woodsong leads the Elf in the direction of the nearest body of running water, and also gives her some mental hint as to how long takes to reach. - Trail Lilt: The Elf softly sings while leaning down near the ground. The soil and grass shift about slightly, so that the impressions of any animal or individual are more obvious. The singer gains +1 circumstance bonus to their next Survival skill check concerning the Track feat. - Venery Call: Using this song, which takes ten rounds, up to five Elves may combine their talents so that one of them alone may gain a superior edge in hunting. The target of the Woodsong is usually the highest-ranking woodsman in the group. All Elves taking part in this song must have at least 2 ranks in Perform (Singing). This Woodsong is a low tune with many verses. It rustles like leaves in the wind. No animal is ever disturbed by it, so the singing Elves suffer no penalties at attempting to surprise their target. When completed, the target of the Woodsong receives a +1 bonus to attack roll for every three HD of the elves singing, to a maximum of a +6 bonus. This bonus applies only to a single bowshot, spearthrow, or other attack intended to hit the hunted animal within 60 foot range. This Woodsong can also be used to defend an Elven homeland. The prey in this case is the intruder, though the intruder is permitted to hear the song (Listen check DC 10) to avoid being surprised. - Forest's Simple Fare: This Woodsong provides limited sustenance to the hungry. While singing, the Elf peels off strips of rough bark from an adult tree. This fare may be eaten as dried rations. The bark strips are tasteless and difficult to chew but sustain a lightly built person if no other food is available. A continued diet of this fare causes weakness, inflicting 1 temporary Strength and Constitution damage for every week spent without other food. The fare keeps for up to a week before crumbling apart. - Elhorna's Bowstaff: After five rounds of singing, this Woodsong transforms any long branch or stick that the Elf holds into an unstrung short bow. The transformation is permanent. - Woodland Ruse, Woodland Wile: This song causes the woods up to 60 ft. around the Elf to rustle as if an animal were hiding in the vegetation or a gust of wind were blowing. Anyone within the area must make a saving throw (Will save DC 11). Animals suffer -1 penalty to the saving throw, chaotic targets also, whilst city dwellers suffer -3 penalty. These penalties stack. Should all present fail, the Elf gains +3 bonus to his Initiative roll and +5 bonus to Hide and Move Silently skill for the following round only. If only a single target fails the save, the elf still gains Half the bonus to her Initiative roll. Otherwise no benefit is gained. Essentia: The essentia invested give different advantage depending on the Song used : - Arrow Bides: The Range increase by +100ft / Essentia - Seek the Stream: --- - Trail Lift: The Bonus increas by +1 / Essentia - Venery Call: The Bonus Cap increase by +1 / Essentia - Forest Simple Fare: --- - Elhorna Bowstaff: --- - Woodland Ruse: The DC increase by +2 / Essentia and the Bonus by +1 / Essentia Catégorie:Dons Catégorie:Elf Catégorie:Fey